fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Birth of Phoenix
Birth of Phoenix The Time of Change, A Perfect Candidate is Chosen! Victor could feel the world changing. Ever since his company had been established as the world's leading innovator in advancing technology wrapped around the concept of using natural resources in tandem with modicum amounts of eternano to create clean, environmentally friendly fuel people all around Fiore and beyond recognized his work. His time as a young man, adventuring around the world to learn and discover magic were behind him, now settled down with a wife and two daughters, he began expanding his dream of uniting the world in a place where magic and technology will be one in the same. While his influence was well known and his reach was expanding, the amount of reliable people to protect his dream and interests were growing smaller by the day. Not just because his business demanded too much, but because the time it takes for Official Guilds to react accordingly to any single demand, most problems either go away by the time they arrive to assist or the damage is already too great for their assistance to be of any help. Even his allies from the Midnight Titans Guild cannot be bothered with helping a big corporation incessantly, as many others keep pouring requests to their Guild regardless of any plight he may possess. That's when it hit him. He would need to assemble a personal team of people who can protect his company, his dreams, and even become a new form of protection for the people depending on his business flourishing and providing the products all the citizens desire. They wouldn't be merely restricted to individuals limited by their human nature, inviting Mages to back up his interested and reinforce the professionalism that would be demanded of their expertise and response time. These thoughts crossed his mind, as he sipped tea in his dining hall, just as the footsteps of a particular subordinate entered. "Diana," Victor said with a polite tone, his face stretching into a pleased smile as he looked up at the stoic visage of his Virago Spirit. She was endowed in her Black Rider Armor, a beautifully crafted black suit, most suitable for daily chores and more mundane tasks. Under her left arm was a fold of newspaper, while in her right was a simple broom. Looking down down at the two items in hand, Victor mused lowly, "I see you've been keeping yourself busy." "Yes, sir," Diana nodded with affirmation. "Made progress with handling most of the servants' duties?" Victor inquired. "Yes, sir," Diana responded crisply. "You may be at ease, Diana," Victor chuckled, hearing Diana let out a sigh as her stance split into a more relaxed posture, "I'm sorry about having nothing for you more exciting. What with the majority of the staff taking a small vacation, and some others attending to personal estate projects, I had little man power left for maintaining the estate." "Not at all, sir," Diana insisted with a shake of her head, her voice holding nothing but sincerity as she voiced her thoughts, "I prefer to be busy than loitering about. It is unbecoming of me if I became lethargic and let my senses dull just because no challenges of my speciality are available for me to assume." "Glad to hear your enthusiasm hasn't dampened," Victor shook his head with amusement, straightening himself on his seat before standing upwards. Sipping his tea cup with his left, he reached his right hand out towards the rolled up paper under Diana's arm, "may I see that paper you got for me?" Diana blushed, realizing she had totally forgotten about the article of news tucked under her left arm. Bowing her head rapidly, she stuttered out an apology, "F-Forgive my forgetfulness, sir! I meant to give this to you as soon as I reported-" "No need to apologize," Victor raised a hand up with reassurance, setting down his tea cup back on the saucer, accepting the offered paper gratefully. As he unfolded it, he began to skim past the headlines regarding incidents across Fiore, and articles underlaying things involving his company. After turning a few pages, Victor narrowed his eyes at a particular headline titled, 'Moving Up With No Destination,' and began reading the article with audible curiosity, "hmmmmmm." Diana silently arched a brow with inquisitive emphasis, placing her gloved hands behind her back as she awaited her Master's announcement. "Very interesting," Victor murmured, his sharp eyes lighting up at what he saw, a smile of satisfaction gracing his visage, "yes, you are a perfect start." "Sir?" Diana finally voiced her inquiry, cocking her head to the side. "I have a task for you," Victor said with a level-tone, holding a sample of the excitement he restrained within himself. He noticed the immediate attentiveness of his close friend and personally treasured Virago Spirit, the sound of an order yearned within her being as his words came out accordingly, "there is a particular individual I want to employ within a organization I want to create. His track record, as it has been read, is impressive and he seems like the kind of character who would be ideal to be enlisted." "Who is this individual, sir?" Diana asked in a stoic, but barely contained exicted tone of her own. "An Independant Mage, known simply as Kenneth," Victor answered, putting the re-rolled newspaper back into Diana's hands, allowing the picture of the man and his article retain the information the subject matter laid out, "Kenneth of the Unbroken Promise, as the interviewer found out. Sounds like the perfect man to help my dream, as well as fulfill his own goals, does it not?" "Sounds like a man with a strong integrity for professionalism," Diana reacted with a smile of approval, looking fondly at the mugshot of the sharp visage Kenneth held, ingraining it into her mind before looking up with a nod of understanding, "right. You want to recruit this man as a new subordinate?" "More like a mutual associate, a partner if you will," Victor responded with a smile, unfastening a ruby ring from his left hand and handing it to Diana, "when you find him and convince him to listen to my offer, press the ruby on this ring. I'll be there, more or less, when called." "A Thought Projection Ring? Of course," Diana nodded with understanding, placing the ruby ring onto her left middle finger, balling her fist a few times to get used to its weight, "the density is abnormal." "That is a Lacrima Transmitter embedded upon the ring. Naturally it feels heavier than a normal ring," Victor explained with a matter-of-fact tone. "Where should I look?" Diana inquired, her hands placed at her sides. "Crocus," Victor said pointedly, his eyes blinking a few times as his eyes met hers with an authoritative light, "from there, you may use whatever means there is to convince him to listen to my offer. I believe you'll use your judgement in the means to accomplish this task as flawlessly as your others have been completed." "Understood," Diana nodded, bowing her head to Victor before turning on her heels and walking swiftly out of the dining hall, leaving her Master behind to continue enjoying his tea with his thoughts. Entering the courtyard pathway, Diana stopped dead in her tracks. Closing her eyes, she inhaled and exhaled, before opening them once more as she spoke aloud in an incantation of commanding decibel, "REQUIP!" A sudden flash of silver light coalesced next to her, summoning her Silver Comet, the Magic-Powered Motorcycle. Reaching for the handles as she placed her body over its smooth leather seating, she revved up the engine with a few audible roars. With a final turn, her vehicle dashed off away from the mountain-base located estate and sped away towards the Capital of Fiore. An Initial Meeting, Do you accept my terms? It didn't take long for Diana to reach Crocus, having only taken the Lacrima-battery empowered cycle half a day to reach its premises. As she unsummoned her item, she strode into the bustling city and looked around the masses passing by her. She didn't see the man immediately, something she anticipated transpiring. To make up for this, she headed towards one of the busier pubs that companions and workers of all different classes hung around. "It also houses Independant Mage Requests on a wall on the west side," Diana noted internally, as her body jogged through the busy streets during the late afternoon, aiming to reach the establishment while the traffic was light. She knew recruiting a man of notoriety and infamy among the media, she didn't want to start anything in case the deal went foul. Reaching the dual Sun-Faced outlined entrance, Diana composed herself, adopting her stoic visage as she entered the bar. Upon doing so, she narrowly avoided a sudden mug thrown in her direction. Her eyes widened with shock, deftly spinning on her heels, avoiding the alcholic beverage and its container that smashed into pieces across the doorway. Turning her head, she saw a particularly rowdy group of people laughing and carrying on their business. A few turned their eyes towards her, eyeing her up with drunken curiosity and lewd stares. "What'schit? Ish dat a chick?" A large burly man with a thick black beard and a shoe-shaped hat on his bald head spurted out, along with a number of brown-colored suds. "Sheesh purty. Why don'tcha com-HIC-come over here and have sum fun, heh?!" A skinnier man of younger age, having a black skull tattoo laced over his pale complexioned visage that made him seem both revolting and intimidating at the same time. Both beared weapons and the tell-tale signs that they were freelance mercenaries. Diana chose to avoid contact, not wanting to start an incident that would earn the ire of the local barkeep. Instead her sharp eyes and senses blocked their drunken mumbles and shouts. She began looking for a man under the description within the newspaper she stored in her pocket dimension for safe keeping. Upon seeing nothing, she furrowed her brows and cupped her chin with her right gloved hand. "I can't look around the city, it's too big for that. This is the best place to find Kenneth. I best stay put and stake it out," Diana planned out, nodding with affirmation, turning around to walk over to a table near the back of the bar. "HEY!" The skull-faced man shouted out loud, his hand grasping her left arm in a surprisingly strong grip, causing Diana to stop in her tracks, "I WUSH TALKIN TA YA!" "Let go," Diana said in a level, calm tone, her visage obscured in a foreboding silhouette of obscuring shadows, "I will not ask again." "Heh! Get a load of dish broad!" The Skull-Faced man cackled out, his grip tightening, his face turning around to talk to his hulking sized comrade, "sheesh tinks sheesh all dat! I jesh wanna getcha know eRRRRRRRRRRRRRMFFFF!" In mid sentance the mercenary found himself grappled by his wrist and swung around, smashing in a painful crack onto the floor. The force was substantial enough to wedge his face into the wood frame below, the movement causing all eyes that weren't already attentive to the incident to be drawn what just happened at this moment. "WHY YOU-!" The Burly Man reached for the hammer strapped to his back, suddenly seeing a flash of light project from an outstretched arm of Diana's, revealing a simplistic broadsword, its edge touching his neck. Sweat beaded down his face and his stupor dissipated under the sudden sight of what he saw, "y-y-you'ze a Mage!" "I don't appreciate being manhandled nor challenged in such an unsavory manner," Diana said coldly, her eyes glaring daggers at the muscular man, forcing him to back up from her with hands upraised, "take your friend and leave this establishment. I think you've been here long enough." "Uh...Uh...Uh...!" The Burly Man gulped, kneeling down to scoop up his comrade in his arms, his face bruised and bloodied, comically still having a board stuck around his neck, "I didn't like it here anyways!" With a dramatic run out, the drunken pair left, and a series of cheers was raised by the rest of the attendants and customers. Diana could only sigh with relief, smiling with satisfaction as she Un-Requipped her blade. Turning to the Barmaster, she bowed humbly as she said apologized forthrightly, "I apologize for the damage to your floor. I can pay off the expenses." In the meantime, there was a man adorned in a black, professional suit sitting on one of the seats. He sat in an isolated table near one of the boards for mission requests, and had a number of papers piled up on one side of the table, with a small drink on the other side. The man possessed striking features, causing him to be almost intimidating. In addition, he sat professionally, all the while focusing on the task at hand. However, noticing the slight damage given to the bar, he raised his eyebrows and looked up towards the woman who was partially responsible for this. Eyeing her up and down briefly, Kenneth simply grinned. He subsequently went back down to his list of missions, putting them down and subsequently standing up. Brushing off the dust from his suit, Kenneth walked towards the counter and placed one piece of paper onto the bar. "Place this one under the name, Kenneth, will you?" He asked in a rather casual tone, waiting for the man's response. "Oh, Kenneth," The Barmaster noted the arrival of the frequent customer of his establishment, smiling at the sight of his intervention, "that's very kind of you. I'd normally just wave this by, as this young lady is a newcomer by my eye, but I'll gladly accept recompense for the damage. Thank you." Upon the man grabbing the piece of paper, Diana looked up at the mutually suited man. A blush had adorned her visage, feeling embarassed for being helped despite her ability to handle the expenses on her own. None-the-less, she was grateful, and showed it through a bow in Kenneth's direction before clasping her hands instictively behind her back. "Thank you," Diana said in a level tone, her eyes adopting a more stoic stare towards him as her smile complimented her attractive visage. "So...who are you exactly? You aren't a normal person, for sure. Your magic is...off." Kenneth asked Diana, while also waving off her bow. "And there isn't any need to bow, really. Staying casual is in your best interests around here - people manipulate others effortlessly." Kenneth advised her, although he instinctively knew she wouldn't change her nature regardless. "You're as sharp as I thought you to be," Diana verbalized her thoughts, letting her hands drop to her sides as her shoulders became less stiff, "I am indeed not a normal person. I am a Virago Spirit, though my name in full is Diana Lance as my Master, Victor Alexander, has insisted it to be." "Ah, you're one of those weird spirits that people who are desperate must like. Although I'm surprised. I wouldn't think someone of Victor Alexander's caliber would recruit one of these spirits. I assume you must be rather powerful. So, judging from what you were saying...I assume you were expecting me?" Kenneth asked Diana, listening in at the somewhat unique spirit who approached him. "Desparate People? Weird Spirits?" Diana thought with a twitch of irriation, finding herself being categorized as a strange entity apart from many others that are employed such as Celestial Spirits. The fact this Kenneth thought only those who couldn't help themselves or needed something badly to use or acquire her kindred vexed her considerably. Though she'd never let it show, apart the singular twitch across her left brow. "Correct," Diana answered in a much more crisp tone, her eyes narrowing at his as she replied in a straightforward manner, "Master Victor has seen your track rocord speaks volumes of your character. You're a man of incredible integrity and of the utmost professionalism. Seeing as you are currently a Freelance Agent he presumed that you are in between an actual position of employment. He has requested that you speak with him about a form of special employment akin to a business partnership, specializing in your particular skills to fulfill his goals and possibly help fulfill your own. Interested?" Seeing the twitch, Kenneth couldn't help but chuckle internally. He thought about the offer for a brief moment, before responding: "I cannot accept so easily, this offer. However, it does seem to have noticeable prospects to it. What are the requirements you have for this business partnership?" Kenneth asked directly, his paranoia not allowing him to accept that this offer was without a catch. "Alright, I have his attention," Diana noted, raising her left gloved hand and looking at the ring briefly, "probably should allocate to another premises. This is a private discussion that should be kept just that." Looking back up at Kenneth after a few moments, Diana spoke in a beckoning tone, further emphasized through a nod towards the exit of the tavern, "This should be discussed in a less public place. Can you possibly direct me to a suitable location, devoid of unwanted attention?" "Hmm, ah yes." Kenneth noted to himself, gesturing Diana to walk along with her. "We're going to the stadium of the previous Grand Magic Games. It is a virtually isolated area following the attack by the Dragon's and the Eclipse Project. People are haunted by the prospect of going there: a perfect place for a quiet conversation, don't you think?" Kenneth told Diana, grinning as he did so. "Yes," Diana nodded with a smile of her own, "that will work perfectly. Lead the way, Kenneth." ---- It didn't take them long to get there. Having been many years since the stadium had been touched, it hung out on display like a museum rather than a place of entertainment commonly employed by the masses. Dust clung to ancient stone pillars and cobblestone seats, floors, and window panes from the lack of maintenance. Appearing almost like a ghost town in comparison to the rest of the bustling Capital, it was easy to gain access through the decaying gates and out in the middle of the enlarged dust arena grounds. "Here is good," Diana announced, stopping their silent trek, appropriately within the epicenter of the ring. Clicking once on the ruby of her gold ring, she held it out in front of herself as a discharge of cyan light flowed from the red crystal. Through a process of construction similar to Archive Magic, the ring dispersed the Thought Projection of Victor Alexander in perfect detail, down to his normally worn suit and cane held in hand. A smile stretched across Victor's face as he saw Kenneth, face to face, more or less, "It is so good to meet you, Kenneth of the Unbroken Promise." Kenneth stepped back in slight astonishment. "Ah my, Mr. Alexander...that was a rather sudden appearance." Kenneth noted to the man, before calming himself down briefly. "So, what would you like to discuss with me, sir?" "You know of me? Good, that will be easier to allow my offer to make more sense," Victor lightened his smile, genuinely pleased of Kenneth's knowledge of his own exploits, "as you know I am in charge of a business that is expanding in export and services across the world, beyond the borders of Fiore. I provide technology, harmoniously fueled by Lacrima and other natural resources, making it easily to use, replenish, and maintain for the ongoing future. The ring I gave to my aide, Diana Lance, is just one of many items I intend to share with the rest of the world and unite it under a common banner of prosperity and peace. "However, as of late, more and more unsavory bands of individuals have come to know just how valuable my company's products and the services we provide beyond sea, land, and air have become. My employees, friends, and associates including the customers are being put in jeaopardy not only by thugs united by greed, but radicals who'd stop at nothing but end my dream before it becomes realized. Worse, Dark Guilds employing my products for their own misbegotten deeds. "Therefore, I've come up with a solution," Victor began to speak with finality, placing both of his hands upon the ruby-topped sceptre as he looked stoically straightforward at Kenneth, "I will establish an Independant Guild of my own, culminating of the most talented and brightest individuals who have their own dreams and goals they wish to fulfill, to protect the company and by extension the rest of the world who wish to benefit from that harmonious horizon I wish the world be destined to arrive. You, Kenneth, I wish to name as the first to become part of that Guild." "Oh my. This is quite the honor, indeed. Although...you don't intend for me to simply join, will you? I'm assuming my test will have something to do with Diana?" Kenneth asked quite directly. The offer seemed rather peculiar, but it intrigued him nonetheless. It would help him to receive income in a far more direct manner, without having to resort to such shady establishments. "Of course," A soft smile spread across Victor, seeing that Kenneth was quite compliant with the motivation of his offer. Turning around he waved his hand towards his associate, "Diana Lance may look like an ordinary Virago Spirit but she is part of a powerful series, one of only twelve in the world. Beyond her default stance, she has advanced to a level beyond what S-Class Mages place standards for, making her my current strongest subordinate. The Proctor, if you will, to witness and have you demonstrate the abilities and mentality behind the skills you use so professionally to accomplish your missions." "Is that the case?" Kenneth gave a smirk, before causing a magic seal to be present within the air. "Let's see what you're made of, Miss Diana Lance." Suddenly drawing out a pair of tonfa, he placed himself in a stance of battle, patiently awaiting his opponent to prepare for the fierce battle. "May I engage without restraint?" Diana inquired, locking a brief sideglancing gaze to her Master. "Use your discretion to engage appropriately," Victor commanded, turning his back upon the two, walking away before fading into cyan-hued particles of light. "Of course," She said as she exhaled deeply, closing her eyes in sync. In an instant her attire glowed golden before dissipating around her bare form, flourishing around her to create a synonymous silhouette of solar-hued light. Seconds later she reappeared dawning a blue-white gown sewn armor, glistening with silver plates that extended into gauntlets around her hands, a breastplate over her chest and her side to rear flank portions of her skirt were laced with similar plating, same as the boots adorned upon her feet. "Requip: Arc Armor," She declared, her right hand opening to grip a glowing blade, revealing a large claymore with elegant design, "and Heaven's Cross." Swinging her blade out in a goading manner, both hands gripped the blade accordingly as it was held out towards Kenneth's direction, "Come!" Initiate: Test of Worthiness "You people and your flashy entrances, I swear." Kenneth sighed and, in an instant, dashed towards the direction of Diana. Without any prior warning, purple flames appeared exploded onto and around the pair of tonfa Kenneth wielded, immediately strengthening the force behind the vertical attack which he aimed towards Diana's shoulders, intent on disabling her there and then. "He's fast," Diana noted with a dilation of the eyes, her left foot immediately backing up a step as her blade swung in a graceful parallel arc, swirling the air currents to ridirect the path of the slashing tonfas. Her massive blade parried the two swung weapons aside easily, although caused the violet-hued flames to flicker ever so close to her face. Even as the wind caused the tongues to lap close to her hair, she didn't feel any heat resonating from them. "Eternano Particles?" Diana queried when the two weapons were sent astray, allowing her to push forward on her left metal plated boot. Moving at a speed much faster than one would think an armored warrior to appear, she raised the blade to be perpindicularly aligned with his left shoulder, driving her armored elbow into his chest with substantial force. "Shredding Gust!" Diana shouted with loud proclamation, swinging her blade down in a fluid arching gesture that had the tip of the blade narrowly evade touching the ground, all the while discharging a pressurized gale of shredding air currents towards her opponent. Kenneth instantaneously read through the movements of Diana by noticing the positioning of her feet. While undeniably surprised by the effortless nature in which she blocked the attack, he knew that wasting time in blocking with loose tonfa would be pointless. Instead, he tapped the ground lightly, altering his personal gravity to increase his velocity to the point where he was able to evade the elbow strike. In turn, he was able to witness the recent attack that Diana performed. Shocked briefly, Kenneth quickly regained his composure. Placing himself on the ground and returning to normal gravity, Kenneth began to reformulate his strategy. "She clearly knows how to use her brute force. I have to engage her at a variety of different angles, it appears." Within a matter of seconds, Kenneth reclaimed his Tonfa while, subsequently, creating numerous needles in the air surrounding him. "Let's go." Covering his Tonfa in flames once more, Kenneth immediately charged in with the needles going in first from numerous angles: specifically in the four cardinal directions. As they did so, Kenneth made a side-step in order to engage Diana from behind her on the left side, hoping to gain a hit at her rib-cage and concluding this swiftly with his right tonfa, while he kept his left in a defensive position to avoid any further disarming by the warrior. "He dodged my attack instinctively," Diana thought with a dilation of the eyes, just as her blade crashed down, cutting a wide fissure in the dirt floor of the arena. The blistering winds howled outwards, sending up a dust cloud that dispersed with the violent air currents discharged from Diana's Heaven's Cross. "I have to use a broader ranged attack, disorient him to keep him off balance," Diana thought as she deftly spun upon the balls of her feet, sword immediately swinging up in preparation. Upon Kenneth igniting his baton weapons, Diana's perceptive eyes saw a number of energy coalesced needles form within the air, just as he deftly lunged towards her undefended flank. Balancing herself on her right boot's toes, Diana's armor pumped out a current of azure lit Eternano particles, causing her to move at an incredible rotation. Using the momentum of her armor's speed output, her spinning top blurring form swung the blade around just as fast, within the gap of time that Kenneth's first tonfa reached to hit her body. Subsequently, the entire air pushed the blunt weapon and projectiles deftly, before forming a cobalt colored twister of incredible magnitude and size. The roaring blistering currents threatened to pull Kenneth into the suction of the twister, being seared by the intense heat of the energies being projected, ontop of the shredding blade passing through the eviscerating wall of magically propelled air currents. "Dancing Cyclone!" Diana cried out as her spinning form gave off the illusion of her standing still within the maw of the tornado of magic and eviscerating force. The arena kicked up dust around, blanketing the area to make visibility thin and particles of heating sand become grating upon the exposed and lightly protected flesh of Kenneth, in the event he would be able to pull away from the spinning blade's path and the magical twister it formed. "So her strategy is to utilize multi-step attacks in order to disorient me, is it?" Kenneth noted within the heat of the battle. The cobalt twister suddenly appeared, and forced Kenneth into itself. Knowing that, at this time, Kenneth would be incapable of properly retaliating against it. Instead, Kenneth hoped to minimize the damage done onto himself by suddenly increasing his susceptibility to gravity, in turn causing him to stand onto the ground with stability. Using this as a basis, he exerted powerful lavender flames surrounding himself and sent them within the tornado. Although the initial tornado might not have been able to damage Diana, considering that both his own magical power and hers were intertwined into it, it would undoubtedly damage her. In order to avoid significant damage, Kenneth subsequently summoned a strong barrier of needles surrounding him with a wide purple canvas that encroached him. Immediately afterwards, a massive explosion commenced. Combining the accelerating wind currents and flames, a violent purple firestorm forced Kenneth's barrier to be burnt asunder, as well as his upper-body clothing, leaving him with a tattered suit, shirt and mildly burnt upper-body. Evidently, revealing his physical frame did little to hide Kenneth's confidence, and all he gave was a smirk while waiting for Diana's response. "He's pouring his magic into the Dancing Cyclone?!" Diana thought with startled realization, seeing the lavender hues spread like wildfire within the outer periphery of her twister. In seconds the Wind Magic technique would collapse and she would be at the heart of a magical explosion of epic proportions! With a disbanding motion of her blade, allowing it to dissolve into golden light, Diana clasped her metal gauntlets together as she took a knee within the swiftly combusting twister. Before Kenneth's eyes, the twister would fall upon itself before forming a pyre of pyrotechnic magical energy that would spread a good couple dozen meters in gait. It scourched the earth and glassed the airborne sand particles of the stadium flooring with ease. But as the smoke and flickering flames of the explosion would fade, something would appear within the heart of ground zero. A thrumming, cyan hued cross with transparency enough to see a praying stanced Diana, her Arc Armor glistening with vibrant light. The defensive barrier, Light Cross, seemed intact. Upon forceful will it began to crack at its outer edges as it grew smaller and flowed down towards Diana's person. "You're skilled, Kenneth, but you leave yourself open to needless assumptions," Diana said in a stoic, matter-of-fact tone as her armor plated form rose up weightlessly a meter off the ground. Arms splayed out, her eyes opened to reveal a pair of fiery glowing orbs, ebbing Eternano tongues of flames as the cross-shaped barrier began to reform dramatically in definition and shape around her, "while I am in the Arc Armor, there is very few forces of nature or magic that can do harm to me." In seconds, the twisting and molding currents of barrier energy would form what would be seen as a rotund headed, spike shouldered, and overall bulky armored apparatus of Eternano particles. Its eyes glowed with the same light as Diana, its outstretched arms lowering to its sides, clenching engrossed digits with audible cracking that sounded like sparks and knuckles being snapped. In a brief utterance of declaration, Diana would proclaim the spell's name, "Aegis Formation, Azure Golem!" In that instant, the light apparatus donned Diana would blur forth in a motion of inhuman speed and forceful momentum. Leaving behind a wake of roaring cyan currents, the barrier protected shell of the golem encovered Diana would thrust out a man-sized fist out to punch Kenneh fully, erupting a column of air currents in the direction of its thrust simultaneously. "Needless assumptions?" Kenneth smirked to himself. The manner in which Diana kept herself was perfectly reasonable to counter for Kenneth now. Without any hesitation, Kenneth placed his hand forward to "intercept" the armor. Releasing his magical energy through his arm, Kenneth suddenly flicked it downwards. He intended on manipulating Diana's susceptibility to gravity to the point where she would be forced down onto the ground, giving him barely enough time to step out of the reach of the Azure Golem's range. "Needless assumptions are what gets you anywhere, Miss Diana Lance." Within that very moment, Kenneth finally realized he needed to utilize much more potent magical power in order to gain the favor of this woman. As such, he drew upon his Amethyst Ring, and within that moment, an enormous pressure exuded from the man in a dark purple aura, which converted into a torrent of flames that took the shape of numerous tentacle-like visages, intent on defending Kenneth at any cost. He subsequently sent three tentacles towards the gravity-susceptible Diana in hopes of inflicting some actual injury. "This is a terrible match-up, really." Diana's eyes widened at the sudden weight her energized apparatus received, falling to her hands and knees, the ground beneath the energy cracked with increased pressure. Distortived waves flowed over her construct, causing her eyes to narrow and a bead of sweat trail down her brow with knowing, "Alter Gravity Magic. So that's how he was able to evade my attacks so easily!" Upon seeing the Amethyst's ignited aura, Diana's eyes turned towards Kenneth's vibrant lavender outlined body. She knew she'd only get one chance at this, otherwise the same spell would be used again and she'd be indefinitely pinned down. Timing it with the utmost scrutiny, Diana disengaged the Aegis Formation spell in an instant, simultaneously pulling her weightless form in a forward somersault away from the spearing tendrils of magic energy. Skidding across the ground, Diana's body became lit up with a golden glow as she shouted in proclamation, "REQUIP, LILY ARMOR!" While she was endowed with a silver-hued silhouette, Diana seemed to move at a startling new kind of speed. It left an afterimage impression just before Kenneth's flaming visage, having arrived there within the heartbeat, before she disappeared before his eyes. In sync with the dispersal of physical movement, a rapier blade pierced the lavender threads of energy and narily nicked the right side of his neck. Should she be seen, a stoically staring Diana would be perpindicularly aligned to Kenneth's back, left arm tucked behind her back and her sword wielding hand holding her rapier blade out next to his neck. The coolness of her eyes and the confident posture spoke leagues of her skill and experience. It was also a visible sign that she held back in her last thrust, just to show how the scales have tipped in her favor. "You fought well, Kenneth, admirably so," Diana said in a level tone, keeping her blade close to his neck but leaving no absolute pressure against his skin, "your Alter Gravity Magic is deployed so effortlessly, I mistook your earlier movements as naturally gifted speed. If I hadn't been wearing the Light Golem, your attack would have assuredly hit its mark." Kenneth's reflexes ensured an immediate reaction. An immediate conversion occurred. His magical energy, previously flames, just following the Lily Armor's cut, were converted into a large quantity of needles that surrounded him. In turn, the entirety of Diana's maneuver remained almost futile. "Don't underestimate me so much, Miss Diana." Kenneth calmly told the woman who was close to his being, her sword being close to his neck. "I have several hundred needles surrounding you, I'm sure we could commit a double-suicide attempt if you continued on this path." Kenneth told her, and used a couple of the stronger needles to fill the space between Kenneth's neck and the rapier near his neck. In that one moment, Kenneth subsequently sent out a roar of magical energy in the form of a shockwave surrounding his body. Easily, the entirety of the needles he conjured shook from the ground and were levitating in the air, influenced by Kenneth's magical energy. Using the distance between Diana and himself, he now skidded backwards and placed his palm on the ground accordingly. "Looks like there's no need to find the needle in the haystack now, is there?" "Funny," Diana said with a wry grin, lowering her blade as she stood straight up to regard her opponent. With a solemn expression, she bowed her head as her body was consumed with a golden-white light of dismantlement, allowing her to don her Black Rider Armor suit once more. Audible claps were heard, as Victor's being materialized a handful of meters away from their midst, looking pleased at the outcome of the fight, "Most excellent, Kenneth. You truly are as talented as your reputation dictates. Forcing Diana to Requip out of her Arc Armor hasn't been done for quite some time." "Is that so?" Kenneth panted slightly, the battle exhausted him. Deactivating his magic, he stood on the ground with a relatively weak posture. "Having to look at me in this sorry state...kind of embarrassing. Ah well, that's one accomplishment more in my books." Picking up his Tonfa, and deactivating his Amethyst Ring, he asked: "Mr...no, Master. Where is our Guild? I need a new pair of clothes." Category:Diana Lance Category:Victor Alexander Category:Virago Spirit Category:Virago Magic Category:Kenneth